There have been numerous garment racks, necktie or tie racks and hangers either proposed or used for a supporting a number of neckties, articles of clothing and accessories within a clothes closet. Many of the racks are designed for mounting on a vertical surface such as the inner surface of a swinging closet door. None of these racks are adaptable to or especially suited for travel.
One attempt at making the transport and display of neckties more convenient is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,500. These types of racks are portable and provide for the display of neckties. However, racks of this type are limited to being able transport and display neckties and are not capable of being used in connection with other articles of clothing and accessories.
A more versatile tie rack design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,995. Racks of this type do not hold neckties in a secure manner that is also convenient for use. Further, these racks are limited in not being adaptable for holding other articles of clothing such as a jacket or shirt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment rack that is convenient for use in travel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a garment rack that is versatile in its ability to carry not only ties, but other articles of clothing and accessories.
Other objects, advantages, features and characteristics of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims.